Patches (Online)/Patch 2.0.4
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v2.0.4 is an incremental patch that fixes a number of issues with gameplay, dungeons, quests, and more. We have also added a collection of new siege weapons to Cyrodiil, and implemented improvements for the Mac client and mounts. BIG CHANGES / UPDATES / NEW FEATURES Alliance War Completing Dark Anchors in Cyrodiil will now have a chance to drop three types of Siege Weapons with Cold Harbour-themed ammunition. These Siege Weapons will hit slightly harder than their standard alliance counterparts. The new Cold Harbour-themed Siege Weapons are: *Cold Fire Trebuchet (Covenant, Dominion, and Pact versions) *Cold Stone Trebuchet (Covenant, Dominion, and Pact versions) *Cold Fire Ballista (Covenant, Dominion, and Pact versions) Alliance War General *Siege Weapon damage no longer gains benefits from the Dual Wield Twin Blade and Blunt passive. Combat & Gameplay Sorcerer Daedric Summoning *Bound Armor: Fixed an issue where Bound Armor would be removed if you put on a costume from your Collections tab. You may now hide your Bound Armor as you please, by putting on a costume. Templar Dawns Wrath *Radiant Oppression (Radiant Destruction morph): Fixed an issue where this ability was getting the full 40% damage bonus, regardless of caster's magicka value. Weapons Dual Wield *Twin Blade and Blunt (Passive): Fixed an issue where swords were not benefitting from this passive and increasing the damage of weapon attacks. Restoration Staff *Fixed an issue where Restoration Staff heavy attacks could sometimes cause health bars to desync. Champion System The Mage Apprentice Constellation *Elfborn: Fixed an issue where this passive wasn't providing increased critical values for heals. Mounts *Fixed an issue where you would sometimes stop abruptly if mounted and moving at a high speed. *Fixed an issue where mount effects could become stuck on your character player and cause some quests to stop progressing. *All three mount upgrade visuals will now correctly display at the proper riding skill levels. Crown Store General *Crown Store consumables can now be used while silenced. *Updated the name of the Crown Health Potion in French to be consistent with the other Crown Potion names. Dungeons & Group Content General *Fixed an issue where player characters within groups would sometimes disappear when zoning or going through doors. Dungeons Veteran Elden Hollow *Bogdan will no longer prevent completion credit for Difficult Mode if your party dies to him, and he reactivates the Opus. Veteran Wayrest Sewers *The zombies in this dungeon will now be more reliably available for the optional Undaunted Pledge challenge. Trials Hel Ra Citadel *Fixed an issue with Ra Kotu where multiple instances of the boss could appear if he became stuck or evaded during combat. Exploration & Itemization Food *Fixed an issue that was preventing a small number of non-crafted, white-quality food items from being consumable. Traits *Fixed an issue where the Sharpened Trait was providing more spell penetration than intended. The spell and armor penetration will now scale correctly based on your item level. Justice System General The inhabitants of the Sadri House in Deshaan are now more active, and the protector will no longer instantly respawn. Mac Client General *We have added memory optimizations to help the game client from exceeding available memory. Quests & Zones Bangkorai *Freedom's Chains: Fixed an issue where you could unintentionally block other player characters inside the guest house while Draven is attempting to speak to Renoit. Glenumbra *The Nameless Soldier: Faolchu will now more reliably jump down after you kill the soldiers associated with this quest. Reaper's March *The Moonlit Path: Fixed an issue where the portal that appears after you defeat the Silvenar would vanish if a group-mate entered it before you. Rivenspire *Shornhelm Divided: Fixed an issue where you could become stuck at the quest objective "Confront Reezal-Jul" after stopping the reinforcements. UI General *Hyperlinks are now clickable for in-game legal documents (End User License Agreement, Code of Conduct, Privacy Policy, and Terms of Service.) Category:Online: Patches Category:Online: Post Launch Updates